Chuck Versus Season One
by ChucksterNerd
Summary: <html><head></head>Chuck is in Stanford when he receives the Intersect, and is kicked out earlier than before. Bryce must try to destroy the new Intersect to save Chucks life. But someone ends up uploading it before it is destroyed.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck Versus Season 1**

He couldn't believe it. He gripped the wheel of his car tighter as he thought about Bryce Larkin. That bastard had told them he was on drugs, stole Jill from him and ultimately got him kicked out of Stanford! Basically, he'd ruined his life, and that wasn't exaggerating. He was going to be something when he got his Stanford degree, and he was going to have Jill with him, but no. Bryce bloody Larkin had seen to that. He was seething with anger as he finally pulled up outside of Echo Park where his sister lived.

When he'd called her and told her what happened, she'd been extremely disappointed as well as angry, but not at him. She wanted to kill Bryce Larkin just as much as he did. He'd listened to her cursing and swearing. She didn't believe he was on drugs and he was grateful for that, but he knew something was wrong with him.

He knew things he shouldn't. After he'd gotten an email from an unknown sender, with the number 992574317 as their name and opened it, curious to see what it was, he'd seen images and pictures; waking up in the morning to a blasting headache and Bryce standing over him with a concerned look on his face. Since then he'd been 'flashing' on things. It scared him, but he tried to ignore it. After all, he didn't want to think he was going crazy.

''Had a late night buddy?'' Bryce had asked. Chuck had just shook his head and asked for any kind of painkiller. When Chuck had gone to the bathroom to get ready, he'd come back out to grab his MP3 and speakers but he'd stopped at the door as he saw Bryce looking through his emails on the computer. His first thought was 'How the hell did he get into my emails?' where his second was 'Why the hell is he looking through my emails?' He'd seen Bryce open the email from '992574317' and then curse loudly when the screen went black and flickered off. He smashed the keyboard onto the desk and kicked the computer desktop so hard it smashed and the hard drive fell out. Chuck figured it wasn't in his best interests to interrupt Bryce at this moment as he put his face in his hands. He'd slipped back into the bathroom before Bryce could notice he was there, thinking Bryce knew something about that email.

He wasn't that bothered that the computer was dead, Stanford had paid for it and he was probably going to get another one in the next few days. He _was_ bothered that Bryce had destroyed it, however. Why, after reading a random email of Chuck's, would he _kill _a computer? Computers were like his babies… He hadn't asked Bryce about the incident, and didn't question him even after Bryce told him that he'd 'fallen over and accidentally broke it'.

He shook his head of the memory and took the box full of Stanford souvenirs he wasn't sure he wanted to keep from the passenger seat. He walked through Echo Park and walked over to Ellie's apartment. She had the door open just as he passed the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, and rushed over to him, strangling him in her 'comforting hug'.

She lived with her surfer boyfriend, Devon, or as most people called him, Captain Awesome. Chuck had only met him three times on visits back to LA, but he seemed a nice enough guy, and Ellie was happy, so that was all that mattered.

He saw the tears in her eyes as she apologized after he had sat down on her couch in the living room and just stared at the box that sat on the table in front of him, containing all his Stanford memories.

Devon was working a night shift at the hospital, since he was a Doctor along with Ellie. He smirked; they were quite a match for each other. Ellie saw it and threw him a questioning look.

''I was just thinking how you and Devon are quite a good match, I mean your both Doctor's, you both love the outdoors, and exersize…'' he trailed off and smiled weakly at her.

She seemed to pick up on the fact that he didn't want to talk about Stanford, or Jill or Bryce, because she nodded and started to talk to him about some of the things he had missed when he was gone. He half listened to her, half zoned out. She talked about Devon and her for a while, then her job at the hospital, then onto Morgan. Chuck listened fully when she brought him up.

''Chuck, he'll be really happy you're here'' she smiled. ''He was pretty down when you first left, you know he isn't even thinking about getting out of his job at the Buymore and doing something better?''

Chuck grimaced. Morgan had been working at the Buymore since they had both left college, both going very separate, very different ways. He'd hated to leave him, but Ellie had told him that he had to do what was right for himself and his future. Plus, she'd promised to look after him. That had made him feel better.

''Has he got a girlfriend on the go or is he still bringing imaginary girls to your Sunday dinner's? He joked, smiling genuinely for the first time.

Ellie laughed and shook her head. ''Neither''

Chuck smiled again. Ellie was gradually making him forget about his Stanford crisis, and he was lucky to have her.

''You know, I could call him now if you want. He's probably just sitting on his Ps2 or something'' she said, already knowing the answer.

''How could I miss the chance to see my best buddy?'' he asked her. He kept the smile plastered on his face, but at the word buddy, his thoughts crept back to Bryce. He hoped Morgan would get here soon so he could try and forget again.

She got up and reached for the phone. ''You can do it''

He grinned and called the number he knew off by heart.

''Hey Mrs Grimes, is Morgan there?''

* * *

><p>Bryce listened for a while as Ellie talked to Chuck about her life and what he had missed. Once he was sure that Chuck was safe, he walked back out of the apartment and went down to his car. He leapt in and started to drive to the airport. He was going to have to do this quick.<p>

Chuck had the Intersect in his brain, but Fulcrum thought he had it. However, now NSA and CIA knew otherwise. It was their Secrets after all. He grimaced, if Chuck hadn't flashed in front of their professor that just _happened _to be CIA, he wouldn't be in this situation. He would have to destroy the new Intersect in order to keep Chuck alive.

That or upload it, but he wasn't too keen on having a mark that big on his head. Or in his head rather. He knew he could do it. He could get into the secure facility without raising attention, until people grew suspicious of what he was doing there. Then he'd have to start taking people out. He wouldn't kill them unless he had to; after all, they were on the same side. He thought of uploading it again. If he didn't, he'd be seen as a rogue agent, he'd have to run or try and turn himself in to the CIA to explain the situation. Turning himself in would be hard, seeing as Fulcrum was in every agency. If he _did _upload it, he'd still be seen as a rogue agent, only one with all the government's secrets in his head. There was a chance they would just eliminate him before he got a chance to share said secrets with anyone else.

If they did give him the chance to talk and explain, they would see him as a working Intersect, but one that was untrustworthy and then he would be killed and Chuck would live for however long until the next Intersect was built. He needed to get out of this alive, which meant destroying the Intersect or putting it in someone else's head. He didn't want to destroy it. As much as he wanted to save Chuck's life, the Intersect in a working agent would save many people's lives.

He shook his head as he stopped the car in the airports parking lot forty minutes later and gathered his bags and passport he'd hastily packed at Stanford. This was so complicated. He tried to think straightforward thoughts.

He'd already booked a hotel in DC. All he needed to do was flash his badge at the security in the airport to get the guns past. He'd get ready in his hotel room and then get a cab near to the secure facility holding the Intersect. The NSA and CIA would know he'd left Stanford and have extra Agents guarding it, probably top of the agencies chain.

Bryce grimaced at that. He didn't want to take out people who were good at their jobs, especially since they were guarding the country.

Once or if he managed to get to the Intersect room, he'd use the power surge option that was there for emergencies. All you needed was the password, which was a random set of numbers. Bryce knew exactly what they were. 992574317. The numbers the sender had used as his name on his email to Chuck. He knew it was from Fulcrum, trying to contact him. He was deep inside the organisation, and his own government were suspicious. Now he was missing, they would guess he was rogue. In a way he was. Fulcrum had tried to send him the Intersect, but had sent it to Chuck instead. He didn't know why, it was a stupid mistake. Most likely it was because whoever had sent it was about to be killed and panicked, sending it to the person whose name was right beside his on his little people of interest list. At least they had attached the new password code for the next Intersect, in case he wasn't the one to see the email. It was going to come in handy now.

He walked into the airport and immediately went over to security to organise a private jet. His CIA badge was sometimes his best friend.

* * *

><p>Casey was sitting down on the seats outside the 'Intersect Room'. He knew that a presumably rogue agent might try and destroy it, but right now, after 16 hours of non stop patrolling corridors; he was bored. He sighed and played with his gun again.<p>

No one had tried to get in yet, but apparently the rogue agent was travelling from Stanford, so he was guessing that if anyone was going to infiltrate the facility, it was going to be around this time judging by the distance he was travelling.

He stood up and began pacing the corridor. Beckman had told him about the Intersect, since he was the one guarding it, but she had left out some information he didn't need to know. He respected that; anything for his country.

His thoughts came back to reality as he heard the sound of an alarm going. Shit! He took the safety off his gun and glanced down the corridor.

If it were him infiltrating here, he'd want the best approach, the quickest easiest way. That was why the right side of the building was more guarded than the left, and that was why this rogue agent would try getting in from the weakened side.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard a dull thud come from the room right beside him; the Intersect room.

Of course, the direct… direct approach, would be to actually skip the corridors, and go straight to the room. The ceiling…

He pulled the keys from his pocket and slowly unlocked the door, thanking Reagan there wasn't a click to accompany it. He readied himself, then shoved it to the side as it slid wide open and aimed his gun at the man standing in the middle of the room with a bloodied face.

Who he saw when he looked past the blood nearly made him drop his gun.

''Bryce…?''

Bryce looked up and his face turned from stoic to shock. He stopped what he was doing and looked Casey in the eye.

''Casey…what the hell are you doing here?''

Casey's thoughts were jumbled to hell. Bryce was rogue? Bryce? Bryce? His gun was slack in his hand as he watched Bryce walk slowly over to him.

''Stay where you are Larkin''

Bryce didn't stop walking, he just slowed down.

''Casey, listen to me. I know what you're thinking, but this isn't right. If I don't do this their going to kill someone I care about and I can't let that happen. Their going to kill the other Intersect''

''Shut up and stop walking Bryce!''

''You won't shoot me Casey.'' He was pretty close now…a few more steps. ''I'll knock you out, make it look like you weren't involved''

Casey's thoughts were becoming clearer. He had to do his job…

''I'm not involved Larkin!'' He strengthened the grip on his gun, just as Bryce kicked it out of his hands and threw a punch, intending to knock him out. It made him see stars, but he launched towards Bryce's general direction and caught him at the waist, tackling him down. They skidded across the floor.

Casey felt a pang of regret as he did it; Bryce was only a kid in a way, 20 years old. Casey shook that thought away; he was only 8 years older. He felt Bryce kick his stomach but ignored it. Seeing clearer, he threw a punch at his head. Bryce rolled out the way and Casey's fist connected with the ground. He bit back the yelp of pain threatening to show itself and stood up just as Bryce did.

He noticed him glance towards the podium in the middle of the room. Casey noticed his mistake as soon as he glanced at it and tried to quickly look back at Bryce, but he was kicked in side and he stumbled back and hit the podium as he felt some ribs crack.

Was that a keyboard and a screen? Activate… No…no don't activate!

He looked up at Bryce as he grabbed Casey's collar and brought his hand back to hit him with a regretful look on his face.

''Bryce look at the screen!''

Bryce stopped and glanced at it. His grip on Casey loosened and he let go completely, walking backwards. His gaze flickered towards the door as it closed then towards the ceiling, where a tile was absent and then back to Casey.

''I'm sorry Casey''

You better be downright sorry you stupid kid! Wait, why was he saying sorry now… He glanced back at the screen and then back to Bryce, who was putting on … was that sunglasses? Is he insane?

Then the room went dark for a couple of seconds. Casey stood up straight and reached for his gun, forgetting it was lying on the ground somewhere. Then images appeared on every monitor in the room. As soon as Casey saw them his mind went into some kind of catatonic state. He just stood there, watching as images and pictures were flashing before his eyes, literally. He didn't know how long he stood there, and he wasn't aware of the banging on the door.

When the images finally stopped, the whole room went completely white again. It blinded Casey for a second, before he felt his entire head throb with pain. It made his vision blurry but he still tried to look around for Bryce. There were no black shapes against the white. His head throbbed again and he seemed to hit the floor without realizing he had lost his balance. He then felt a pain in his side. Had that little bastard broken his ribs? He didn't get to another thought as his head throbbed uncontrollably and the Intersect room door opened just as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2  Part 1

**Chuck Versus Season One**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload, it took quite a while to write. Hope readers enjoy it. **

**Oh and I don't own Chuck.**

**Chapter 2**

''So…you want to talk about it?''

Chuck paused the game and turned to Morgan.

''Not really, but I guess it's one of those things where you kind of have to…''

Morgan just nodded, took a sip of grape soda and waited for Chuck to go on.

''Why would he do it Morgan? We were best friends…we looked out for each other. I mean I thought that, even if I were doing drugs, which I'm _not_, you know…he'd have my back. And he was sleeping with Jill! All this time I thought he was my friend and he's been…plotting against me? I don't even know. My whole life is over Morgan…''

''No Chuck, it's not. Look at you man! You have your whole life ahead of you. I mean, sure, you were kicked out of Stanford, your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend. And yes, he betrayed you…'' Chuck's face fell as Morgan laid out his situation in front of him.

''Morgan, I know what happened. You don't have to list it…in so much detail at least''

Morgan nodded and picked up the remote, changing from the video game to TV. Maybe he'd hurt his feelings…

''Hey Morgan, I didn't mean I don't wanna talk to you, I mean…I'm just'' he sighed ''It's kind of a sore topic right now man''

Morgan nodded at him. ''I know, you need your space''

''Morgan, this isn't an episode of friends, and we aren't Ross and Rachel''

''Yeah, I always thought of us as the Joey and Chandler type…apart from, your not incredibly sarcastic and I'm not an actor''

Chuck laughed. Morgan was cheering him up slightly. He lay back on his bed and watched as Morgan flicked through the channels. He turned it onto the news and dropped the remote onto the bed again.

''Hah, look at that old dude in uniform. Imagine me wearing that, It would be so cool…''

Chuck could only hear Morgan faintly as he zoned out and flashed. He saw a picture of an airplane, documents, the General, a stage, the American flag…

''He's already here he landed last night''

Morgan stopped babbling. ''What'd you say Chuck?''

Chuck shook his head and looked at Morgan. ''No one...uh, I mean nothing!''

Morgan gave him a look and then changed the channel. ''Are you sure this whole getting kicked out of Stanford thing isn't messing with your head?''

Was it? No, he'd just flashed again.

''Chuck, buddy, you with me dude?''

''Yeah! Yeah, sorry, just kind of zoned out there'' he laughed nervously ''I'm gonna go to the bathroom now'' he stated.

Morgan looked at him awkwardly for a second before nodding slowly, then he returned to flicking through the channels.

''And your going home'' Chuck said as he got up.

''Is it that time?''

''It's that time''

Morgan got up and left his can of grape soda on the bedside table.

''Alright buddy, catch you later''

''Peddle safe!''

* * *

><p>Oh crap my head. I'm gonna kill Bryce Larkin as soon as I get my hands around his stupid little neck-<p>

''Major?''

Casey tried to open his eyes, but the light blinded him and he swiftly shut them again. He heard footsteps around him, two people. He listened as one of them left the room and the other stood still. He opened his eyes again, and strained to keep them open, getting used to the light. He heard someone call his rank again. He glanced around to see a female doctor writing down on a notepad.

''Hello Casey, how are you feeling?''

He groaned and she smiled.

''You have to stop coming in here so often, you know I do have other agent's to look after''

He smirked slightly. ''Yeah, but you would miss me too much. What's the verdict doc?''

Her smile wavered. ''Well, you broke 2 ribs and broke a few fingers on your right hand. Your ribs caused some internal bleeding but I stitched that up and as long as you don't pull the stitches then that should be fine. It was a pretty bad breakage Casey, they penetrated your skin and you were bleeding inside and out…''

Her face was stoic. She wasn't usually like that…

''What aren't you telling me?''

''I can't say Casey…Beckman's waiting till you wake up to talk to you, which is round about now. I have to go get her''

Casey hesitated then nodded, trying to sit up slightly.

''Hey, I didn't say you could move''

Why was she always so pushy?

''Sorry miss, didn't realize it was against the law'' he scoffed.

''Shut up and sit there while I get the General'' she huffed and walked out of the room.

He sat up anyway. His ribs didn't hurt that much and his head wasn't as painful as it had been when he'd first woken up. He tried to remember what happened. Bryce Larkin, he had been there. Where was there? The secure facility… he was protecting something…

He sighed in frustration and the General walked in, closing the door behind her.

''Major'' Beckman nodded curtly.

''General'' he nodded back.

''We have an important matter to discuss, regarding the Intersect''

The Intersect…you have got to be kidding me. I uploaded it!

''We think Bryce was just trying to destroy the Intersect, but in the midst of your fight it was accidentally activated. Once the upload was complete, the entire room went through a power surge, destroying the Intersect and all of its data. There are now two Intersects; you and who we believe to be a civilian''

He slowly nodded, processing the information.

''You said a civilian has another Intersect? He knows all of the Governments secrets?''

He noticed the General purse her lips.

''Yes, his name is Charles Irving Bartowski. He left Stanford yesterday, just before Larkin.'' Casey grimaced at the name of his former partner. She ignored it and continued. ''While I realize the upload was by accident, I am glad that you have the Intersect, Major. You are the NSA's top agent, which means we have an advantage over the CIA. After 9/11 we were told to play nice, share our Intel. The Intersect was how we did it. Now it belongs to the NSA. But if we don't get Bartowski, the CIA will find him and he will become one of their assets. If both sides have an Intersect, we are on even ground. And that's not how I operate. We need to get to Chuck Bartowski before the CIA gets their hands on him.''

Casey listened intently throughout her speech and winced internally at the thought of him 'belonging to the NSA'. He cleared the thought from his head and repeated what he had always said; anything for his country.

''You wont be discharged until 3 days won't be out in the field for a while . Get yourself fixed and ready Casey, I need to see what the Intersect can do. You will be tested on images and we will monitor your flashes. '' She nodded, and then looked him straight in the eye. ''And Casey; this is completely classified. Tell no one.'' With that she walked from the room

So there were 2 Intersects. He cringed at the thought of a civilian having all of the Government's secrets in their head. He tried to put off thinking about how the Intersect being in his head would affect his life. His life now belonged to the NSA, not that it hadn't before. But now that he was an Intersect, it seemed to make it final. His thoughts were interrupted when his favourite doctor walked in again. He glared at her.

''3 days? Really?''

She smirked. ''I look after my patients Casey. And yes, I'll be looking after you for 3 days. And don't bother working out or running around when your out either. Rest.''

He growled as she walked from the room, smirk still set in place.

* * *

><p>''Agent Walker'' Graham nodded at her.<p>

''Sir'' she nodded back.

He sighed and sat down behind his desk, motioning her to do the same with the chair behind her. She sat down and waited for him to speak.

''NSA have got the Intersect''

''What, since when? It was a shared piece of Intel, an agent was supposed to be selected-''

''It was an accident. A rogue agent broke in, tried to destroy it; it was uploaded in the process''

''The _rogue agent _has the Intersect?''

''No…Sarah the rogue agent was Bryce Larkin''

''Bryce? No, Bryce would never go rogue, he'd never betray his country. Graham he was my partner, he wouldn't do this!''

He wouldn't do this, no chance. Destroying the Intersect?

''NSA have got footage of him, trust me Sarah, it's him. Bryce is rogue''

She shook her head, trying to accept it. She thought briefly that the NSA might lie, but that wasn't how they worked. Besides, what would lying to the CIA do?

''If Bryce didn't upload the Intersect then who did?'' she asked.

Graham went from looking weary to angry.

''A god damn NSA agent, and they won't say who. We don't even have a clue since they didn't show us the footage''

Sarah scowled. So much for shared Intel…

''But we do know the identity of the civilian Intersect'' he smirked.

''Does he pose as a threat?''

''From what we know, Charles Bartowski just got caught up in Larkin's mess. When the first Intersect was destroyed, someone tried to send it to him. Bartowski was the one that got it''

''So what do we do?''

''NSA has their Intersect, now lets get ours''

* * *

><p>''Welcome to Burbank Buymore...'' Lester looked at Chuck's new nametag ''Charles. This is Jeff, and I'm Lester''<p>

Well, people in Burbank didn't seem that bad after all. Maybe a job here was going to okay. He watched as Jeff spoke.

''We'll be seeing you'' He walked backwards, his eyes not leaving Chuck's until he pulled Lester around the corner towards the employee lounge.

Okay, taking that sentiment back.

''Hey Buddy, how's your first day going?''

Chuck looked desperately at Morgan.

''Fine! Fine, yeah. Ehm, Morgan, is Jeff always like… that''

''Always'' he nodded.

''Awesome''

''No way! He has you saying it too?''

''What?''

''Dude! Your saying 'Awesome' now, the captain has totally got you speaking his language''

''The English language maybe?'' he scoffed.

''Oh c'mon Chuck, Awesome's great, and Ellie's happy right?''

''Yeah but, right now my life is falling apart Morgan. I've gone from Stanford to Buymore. My girlfriend Jill to no girlfriend at all and maybe the worst, a possibility of doing something with my life, to no possibility of doing something with my life. And all Devon does, is walk around saying Awesome and generally being Awesome. I can't help it if it annoys me slightly''

''Yeah I guess your right. Sorry dude''

''Do you have to say dude?''

''Sorry''

Chuck smiled; he'd missed the silly little talks he had with Morgan.

''Holy smokes, Chuck…Vicki Vale…''

Chuck started to tap the nerd herd desk as he sang. ''Vicki Vale, Vicki Vicki Vale, Vickidy Vickidy, Vicki Vale-''

He stopped mid-song as he saw the extremely hot blonde female approaching the desk.

''Hi'' she smiled.

Morgan spoke up, which made Chuck cringe internally.

''I'm Morgan by the way, and this is Chuck''

''Wow, I didn't know parents still called their kids Morgan and Chuck''

''Well, people just call me Chuck. My actual name is Charles. Charles Irving. Bartowski. Charles Irving Bartowski…'' he managed to get his name into one sentence.

What are you doing? Speak like a normal human being!

''Uh, do you need help with something? I mean it's my first day here. First hour actually so, you'd be my first customer'' he smiled.

''Yeah, I'm here about this actually'' she smiled back.

She passed him a cell phone. He looked it over, Intelcell…

''Yeah sure, I think this model has a screw at the back that tends to come loose''

He grabbed a small screwdriver from his pocket and tightened the screw in the back.

''Give a few turns and should be good as new'' he passed the phone back. ''No problem''

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He was still pretty beaten up about Jill; I mean how could he not be? It only happened 2 days ago; but this woman was like a Goddess. She looked around his age too.

He just broke up with Jill and he already had eyes on another girl. Was he really that pathetic?

''So this is your first day?''

He was about to answer when Morgan butt in.

''For Chuck yes, I mean, he's incredibly inexperienced. However, I myself have been here for years now…''

''Cause, that's a good thing''

Chuck laughed, really laughed. Morgan smiled and backed off.

''Okay, good point. Rejection noted. Goodbye extremely hot girl. See you later dude''

''What did I say about the word 'Dude'?''

''Sorry'' he called back from the isle he was retreating to.

He turned back to Sarah who was writing something down on a Buymore card.

''I'm really sorry Chuck, but I have to go. Here's my number.'' She handed the card to him and smiled. ''Call me''

He watched her walk out of the store then glanced down at the Buymore card. The name 'Sarah' was written down, with her mobile number below it. He jumped when Morgan made his presence known right beside him.

''Amazing, she left you her number? Dude, you are so in!''

''Morgan…''

* * *

><p>This was beyond unbelievable. One more day in this stupid bed; he was fine! His favourite Doctor came back in to check on him, but he made sure to glare at her.<p>

''Oh c'mon Johnny, are you still grumpy about those 3 days?''

''Am I Grumpy? Hell no, that's an understatement; I'm pissed!''

She snorted.

''C'mon Karen, I have fractured ribs that are healing fine, and a couple of broken fingers that barely even hurt. And you rack me up in this stupid bed for 3 days?''

''It's Beckman's orders, and you forgot to mention that you have internal stitching. You ain't leaving here. Suck it up''

He growled at her, which only made her laugh even more, but he knew why Beckman was keeping him here, really. The Intersect might have damaged his brain somehow, but he was pretty sure that the headache he'd received was gone. He just hadn't been ready for all that information at once.

''I can put the TV on if you want''

He'd been wanting the TV on all day…he was so bored.

''Fine'' he tried to say nonchalantly.

He noticed her smile, damn, she saw right through him. Must be the pain meds he was on…

She walked over and gave him the remote. He took it with his left hand and started flicking through the channels. Boring…boring…boring…boring…might come back to it…boring…cartoons. He put the remote down and watched.

Karen raised her eyebrows at him. ''Your watching cartoons?''

''What? It's not like there's anything else on'' he lied.

''Sure sure''

* * *

><p>Chuck sat on his bed the next day, freaked out.<p>

Why did I just…know, that this General guy was already here…it made no sense! He knew it had to do with that email, and Bryce was connected to it all. But he didn't want to think about Bryce right now, and quickly thought about something else.

What if what Morgan had said last night was true. What if the whole Stanford thing was messing with his head? He grimaced. That wasn't something he wanted to happen. But he was pretty sure he was sane…everything he did was normal. Hell, the Buymore had made him forget about the 'flash' and only when he got home did he remember it. Was it really that important?

He glanced as the news came on the TV again, and saw the hotel the General was going to present his speech. His eyes flickered slightly as he flashed again.

Blueprints of the hotel, wires, a ticking clock, a bomb, more blueprints, the General beside the hotel… Chuck could hardly keep up with all the images, but somehow he did He shook his head and stared at the TV with a blank expression before leaping from his bed and heading for the brand new Nerd Herder he'd been given. He spurted some excuse about going to see Morgan to Devon and Ellie who were sitting on the couch and then launched himself out the door, running through the courtyard.

Was it really that important? Hell yes it was important!

* * *

><p>Why was so much crap on the TV? He sighed almost contentedly. Tomorrow morning, he'd be out of here. He'd be back to saving the country. He smiled at that then turned his attention back to the news. Then his eyes glazed over as he flashed for the first time.<p>

He saw images of blueprints of the hotel he'd just seen on the news, and then a timer, with wires, a bomb, and more blueprints of the hotel, a picture of the General who was standing outside the very same hotel.

Then he noticed the pain the flash had caused him. God, that was painful. Sharp sticks of pain were interrupting the dull aching, throbbing pain already residing in his head. He clutched at his head as he tried not to pass out. He couldn't pass out, not now, not knowing what he knew…

He shook his head, his vision was slightly blurry, but his thoughts were clear. He struggled to push the covers off him and get out of bed, the pain in his head still making him unsteady. He knew he had clothes sitting in his bag ready for tomorrow. He walked over to the other side of the room trying to ignore the protests of his ribs. He rifled through the bag and found a plain white t-shirt, black cargo trousers and his usual black trainers. He changed quickly and chucked his hospital clothes onto his bed. He stopped for a moment to absorb the pain he was in, and then rifled through the bag again for his Sig Sauer. He grabbed it, stuffed it in his waistband and set off out the door.

He knew he would be recognized immediately. Not just because he looked extremely rough as he half ran half stumbled along the corridor, with a grimace of pain on his face, but also because Karen was standing right at the reception by the doors.

Oh hell. I'm going to have to run for it; with broken ribs, a blinding headache and blurry vision. Perfect.

He walked swiftly towards the doors and Karen looked up at him.

''Casey, what are you-''

''Not now'' he said back, stopping in front of her slightly before carrying on hurrying towards the door.

''John!'' she stepped forward to stop him, but he jumped out the way, his ribs burning, and ran towards the door.

The last thing he heard her yell was for someone to call Beckman.

* * *

><p>Chuck was just about to get into the Nerd Herder when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Sarah running towards him.<p>

''Where are you going?'' she … demanded?

''Where am I going? Where am _I _going? I think a better question is what _you _are doing here, asking me where _I'm _going!'' he yelled. What the hell was she doing here?

Sarah looked stunned for a minute before coming closer, and asked him again.

''Where Chuck!''

What the hell, was she crazy? Was she stalking him? His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a sting to his left cheek. Did she just slap him in the face?

''Did you just slap me in the face?''

''Yes I did, and I'll do it again if you don't tell me why your rushing out of your house at 7pm in slacks looking very determined to go somewhere. Are you running?''

Was I running? What the hell was she on about? He didn't have time for this…

''Look, I'm busy…I'm a busy guy. And a busy guy can rush out of his house at 7pm wearing slack-'' another slap cut off his sentence. That was it.

''I don't have time for this you crazy woman! I'm trying to save the life of an army General who may or may not be dead already because a Serbian demolition's expert has planted a bomb disguised as food in a silver platter in the middle of the room he's going to go up on stage on! So if you don't mind, I need to get in my car!'' he yelled at her.

He realized that he probably sounded crazier than she did right now.

She looked at him and blinked a few times before snatching the car keys from his hand and getting in the drivers seat.

''Get in Chuck''

He stared at her, but she turned around and gave him a glare. He ran to the other side of the car and leapt in.

He was about to talk before she cut him off.

''My name is Sarah Walker; I'm a CIA agent working to protect you from other agencies, mainly the NSA. Chuck, did you get that from a flash?''

Chuck just stared at her and nodded slowly.

''Good, now tell me where the General is''

* * *

><p>Casey dodged his way through the small amount of cars in the black SUV. If he were any normal person, he would probably be in a jail cell by now. He was under the effect of painkillers; he was in an unstable condition to drive due to head trauma and he was ignoring at least 5 traffic laws that he could think of. But he knew that if any cop tried to stop him, he'd shove his badge in their face and they'd back off immediately.<p>

The hospital was only 5 minutes from the hotel. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there. A bomb was sitting somewhere in the room, he had to find it, if it hadn't gone off already (although he was sure he would have heard it on the radio if it had) and then defuse it if he could. He had no idea if he could evacuate the place in time, depending on what the timer was.

He cursed as floored it.

The tires squealed as he turned into the hotel parking lot, and leapt out of the car, leaving it open and running in the middle of the lot. He ran through crowds of people and through the doors. He remembered the blueprints of the hotel from the flash and set off, running around the fountain. He tugged at the door. It wouldn't open. Damn it! There was two ways he could go to get in from the side doors, left or right. He made a split second decision and went left; it didn't really matter either way.

He ignored the burning sensation around his ribs, and tried to ignore the constant throbbing in his head. He nearly knocked over a waiter but sped past him and rounded the corner. He threw the door open and stopped, searching the room with his eyes. The General was on stage, half way through his speech. Rounded tables littered the room with at least 9 or 10 people sitting at each one. All of them had their attention focused on the General. Various waiters were standing along the outskirts of the room. While this information helped him, it wasn't what he really wanted to know. He searched again and saw it; right in the middle of the room.

He began to dance around tables and run towards it.

* * *

><p>Sarah leapt out of the car as soon as she pulled the hand break and ran around to Chuck's side. She grabbed his hand and half dragged him from the car. Only half because he was already getting out himself and knew they were at the hotel. She had quickly filled him in on the current situation. He knew he was an Intersect. He knew that there was another Intersect that belonged to the NSA and they were after him. She had told him that it held, basically, all of the Government's secrets. He had paled slightly at that.<p>

They both ran through the doors and Chuck now grabbed Sarah's hand as he ran them both through the fountain to get to the main doors. He certainly took 'The quickest way' literally...

He pulled on the handle, but nothing happened. Sarah shoved him out the way and pulled a clip from her pocket. In a few seconds, the lock on the door was undone and they both slipped in.

Easy as cake, now all we need to do is find a bomb and defuse it. As if anything was that simple.

In the midst of her thoughts, she didn't notice Chuck take off from beside her. She looked around searching for him. What she saw made her mouth gape open as she watched the scene in front of her.

Three people were making their way from the far sides of the room towards the centre, very quickly.

A burly man from the left was dodging tables, his focus clearly on what was most likely the bomb in the middle of the room. On her right hand side, a waiter was also running, but he was focusing on Chuck and the other man. Chuck was just running full pelt towards the bomb.

She cringed as Chuck and the burly man collided, heads smacking together as they collapsed backwards onto the floor. They both yelped out, but only a few heads turned in their direction before focusing back on the General. The waiter suddenly appeared in front of them.

She watched as he subtly pulled a gun out and aimed it at the man struggling to get up by Chuck. As they looked up at the man standing before them, they both took on a distant look as their eyes fluttered slightly.

* * *

><p>There it is! He didn't think about taking Sarah's hand this time, he just ran towards the centre of the room. That was the bomb, he was sure of it. It looked just like the image in his flash. If it wasn't, he didn't know where it was. He was nearly there…just another few steps.<p>

Then he collided with what felt like a brick wall.

He yelped and fell backwards, cussing as his head smacked into somebody else's. Sonofabitch that hurt! He heard another yelp at the same time as his.

He felt the floor meet his back and then squinted through his eyes to see someone towering above him. Someone towering above him with a gun...

He screamed internally, and then paused. He flashed on the mans face.

He saw Bombs, demolitions, the hotel, the blueprints, the General, the bomb in front of him and then the word; Albatross. That was it. The password to the computer was Albatross!

Now he just had the problem of the guy with a gun. He watched him smirk and raise his gun, but then his face went blank and he sank to the floor. Sarah appeared behind him as he fell to the ground, her arms raised in a defensive stance. She looked down at him and then pulled back the white cloth draping over the bomb. Chuck's eyes widened as he saw bricks of explosives with wires connected to each one and ultimately leading to the laptop that showed the timer.

30 seconds.

He leapt up to get to the computer, he had the password, but he collided with something again. God damn it! Who the hell was it now? He turned to see a rather broad shouldered man, who if he was honest looked absolutely dreadful, and in pain. He was looking at him too with a confused expression before he shoved him down and turned to the laptop.

Chuck fumed. He knew the password and this guy was going to blow it! He glanced at the timer.

23 seconds.

He scrambled back up and knelt beside the man and tried to get at the laptop. They both began to argue with each other as the General shouted for a break and everybody was quickly leaving the room at the sight of the bomb.

'I know what I'm doing-''

''Let me do my job you-''

''I know how to-''

''Just let me get-''

''Stop-''

''Will you-''

They both fought to get the keyboard.

12 seconds.

''ALBATROSS!'' they both yelled.

They looked at each other.

''Your the other Intersect'' they said simultaneously.

They stared at each other and Chuck flashed.

John Casey, NSA, Major, Dog Tags, File secured, Denied access.

He shook his head and glanced back at the computer.

7 seconds.

They both rushed to get the password typed in again and knocked each others hands out the way. Chuck heard the other man swear and push him out the way.

Chuck landed on his stomach, and then flipped around, his eyes closes, awaiting the explosion. Nothing happened.

He peaked through one eye and saw Sarah staring at him, wide eyed. Then he glanced at the laptop. 2 seconds were left on the timer as it sat frozen. He glanced around the room. A few guards were standing around with radios, obviously relaying the situation to someone. He looked at the man kneeling in front of the laptop. He was panting a lot and there was a circle of blood forming where his ribs where. He fell heavily against one of the tables and put his head in his hands.

He heard Sarah's voice next, and it was of pure shock.

''Alex?''

* * *

><p>Casey didn't think he could take much more of this pain in his head. He'd fallen heavily against the table and his ribs were burning and throbbing with pain. He felt like the explosion had been transferred from the laptop to inside his head. He grasped his head with his hands and the pain subsided slightly. That was strange, it usually lasted longer. He sighed a little in relief at the slight piece of luck he had received.<p>

''Alex?''

He knew that voice... He knew that name.

''Alex, is that you?''

His head was still way too painful for him to look at the bright lighting in the room so he just sat there with his face in his hands. He felt gentle hands touch his and then pull them slightly away. To his own surprise, he didn't object. The light reached his eyes and he winced, but then a face blocked it out. He did not expect to see her.

''Sam?''

She looked shocked, and then she looked concerned.

She laid a hand against his forehead and it felt extremely comforting. He closed his eyes for a second. Or was it longer than that?

Either way, next thing he knew he was in an ambulance, conscious; hadn't he just defused a bomb and sat down in the hotel? He heard the sirens screaming around him. He surmised he had passed out, just as he coughed. He tasted blood in his mouth. He heard someone say something in a high pitched voice. Was he that delirious on meds? Sharp pains shot through his torso and he knew that something was seriously wrong. He remembered the doctors 'verdict' as he replayed their conversation in his head.

'_Well, you broke 2 ribs and broke a few fingers on your right hand. Your ribs caused some internal bleeding but I stitched that up and as long as you don't pull the stitches then you should be fine. It was a pretty bad breakage Casey, they penetrated your skin and you were bleeding inside and out…''_

He'd pulled his stitches; inside and out. He jerked as another pain shot through his torso. He felt someone take his hand and stroke it gently. Who was that? Maybe the paramedic had a crush on him. Okay, he really was delirious.

He tried to open his eyes and look around. There was a flash of movement around him and he felt someone lift his head to put an oxygen mask on. There was a paramedic working frantically on him and he grimaced as they dug a needle into his arm. He felt the hold on his right hand tighten slightly. He looked over to see who it was.

Sam. It had been her, he hadn't been delirious then. Or maybe she wasn't really here. She was standing, leaning over him, concern written all over her face. Or was it confusion? He groaned as a racking cough came over him and he felt more blood in his mouth. The last thing he heard before he passed out was another high pitched squeal.

* * *

><p>Sarah gasped as she saw the red patch forming on Alex's white t-shirt. She glanced back up at his face, he was unconscious. She heard Chuck speaking to her.<p>

''Should I call an ambulance, Sarah?'' he asked.

She didn't answer, she just took the cloth that had been draped over the bomb and applied it to the wound. It wasn't bleeding that badly, but Alex was extremely white, it wasn't a good sign.

She heard Chuck's voice again, distantly, but she couldn't focus on it. Why was Alex here? She had her suspicions…she just didn't want them to be true.

She heard another deeper voice answer Chuck.

''We called ambulances as soon as we saw the bomb, for precautions, it should be here in 2 minutes''

Sarah felt slightly mollified at hearing this but it wasn't helping the colour that was draining from Alex.

''Tie him up'' she said pointing to the waiter ''and wait for a CIA extraction team. Don't let him our of your sight''

Turning her head to face Alex again she bit her lip, trying to think rationally. She needed to know what the tell the paramedics. If her suspicions were correct, his credentials would not be Alexander Coburn. She screamed internally. If they hadn't lost contact with each other for all these years, maybe she would know.

She felt his pockets and found a wallet. She was right. His 'name' was John Casey.

Then she found the badge. No; this was not happening; he couldn't be! His NSA badge glinted in the lights hanging from the ceiling and she cursed it as she stuck it in her back pocket. She reached around and lifted his t-shirt up, unsurprised to see a handgun there. She pulled it out the waistband and stuffed it in her own.

She went back to applying pressure to the wound. She didn't know how long she sat there, it felt like years; but really it was only minutes, until the paramedics got here. They immediately began working on 'John' and she supplied them with the information she knew from his wallet and what she knew from memory; his blood type was AB negative. She grimaced as they lifted the cloth and a large amount of blood was flowing from the wound. She had to go with him in the ambulance; she had to know he was okay.

She glanced at Chuck who looked horrified. You could only take one person into an ambulance. Tough, this one would have to take two. She couldn't leave Chuck, but she couldn't leave Alex either. As the paramedics rushed around Alex and made their way out to the ambulance with him lying on a gurney she ran after them, dragging Chuck with her.

They started to object as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with Chuck, but she flashed her CIA badge. They were extremely annoyed but let her and Chuck on. Chuck looked nearly as white as Alex. He sat as far away as he possibly could, eyes wide at the sight of blood.

She focused back on Alex and took his hand, stroking it gently. The sirens were blazing as the ambulance sped forwards. She glanced at the direction they were going, and then started to protest. She knew there was an NSA hospital not 10 minutes from here.

''Listen; there's an NSA hospital not 10 minutes from here in the other direction. Trust me, I've been to it once before''

The paramedics exchanged a glance before turning around and heading towards the hospital. She sighed. By the looks of him, he'd just come from that hospital in the first place. The paramedic in the front handed her a satellite GPS Sat Nav and told her to type in the address. She did so quickly, handed it back, and then turned back to Alex. He jerked slightly and she held his hand tighter. He coughed and she saw some blood coat his lips. She briefly heard Chuck start babbling in a high pitched voice.

''Oh my god! There's more blood! HE'S COUGHING UP BLOOD!''

She hadn't been this emotional in years, and yet here she was about to burst into tears, or at least rip Chuck's voice box out. She shook her head of thoughts and focused back on Alex. The paramedic put an oxygen mask on him and turned around to prepare a needle. He tapped it once before sinking it into Alex's arm. He jerked again and she held his hand tighter. Then his eyes fluttered open, he looked so tired. He looked at the paramedic for a moment and when she squeezed his hand he looked over at her.

She met his eyes for the first time and she couldn't help the tears that flowed down her cheeks. Their similar blue eyes met each others and she saw him smile slightly, before coughing again. More blood came up and Chuck squealed again. She pushed Alex back down as he lost consciousness and stroked his arm.

She hadn't seen him in years, and a lot had changed since then. That didn't matter. He was still her big brother.


	3. Chapter 2  Part 2

**Second part of Chapter 2, took longer to update than last but did it as soon as I could. Reviews are welcome, anyone reading, enjoy the story (: Sorry for any out of character-ness, but I guess relationships are different and so are actions. I did try to make characters as close to how they are portrayed in Chuck as possible. Thanks so anyone reading.**

**Chapter 2 –Continued.**

Chuck sat beside Sarah as he watched the two CIA guards pace back and forth in front of him. Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, which from the outside looked like a boring office building, they had rushed in and Sarah had flashed two badges, each with different symbols. He hadn't said a word since getting out the ambulance, and to be perfectly honest, he had good reason.

He had an Intersect in his brain containing all of the Government's secrets. He was wanted by the CIA, NSA and using what Sarah had called them 'The bad guys'. Sarah was a spy. She was a CIA spy. He had an Intersect in his brain. Could they get it out? What was going to happen to him? What would happen to Ellie or Morgan?

He repeated the thoughts over and over in his head before glancing at 'Agent Walker'. Her face was impassive but distant as if she was deep in thought. She had a small pout on her lips and her eyes weren't really focused on anything in particular.

She was beautiful. Wait…she's a CIA spy, she's a C. I. A. _S. P. Y_… there's no way he'd get a chance with her. And did he still want to? He sighed; it didn't matter, she worked for the Government, and apparently he was wanted by the Government in some form or other.

Maybe they could take it out, and that's all they wanted. If they could upload an Intersect, surely they could at least remove it to the recycle bin?

He smirked at his own computer joke and then glanced back at Sarah. She still looked distant and not fully there. She didn't look at him, just gazed at the wall on the other side of the room.

He wondered who John Casey was to her. Throughout the car journey, she had been extremely impassive, acting just like a spy should, he imagined. But one look at John Casey and she was showing at least some real emotions.

This was too bizarre. Too much was happening in his life at once. He just wished the past week had never happened, that he could be back in Stanford with his girlfriend and on his way to being whoever he wanted to be. And he didn't want to be the guy being hunted by Government organisations, or the guy that had an Intersect in his head, or even the guy who had saved people's lives by helping diffuse a bomb. He wanted nothing to do with this.

Somehow, he figured he didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat down in the chair beside Chuck, who was probably freaking out inside right now. To be honest, she was a bit too. Had Alex flashed just when Chuck had? Was he the NSA Intersect?<p>

She shook her head, frustrated. He was NSA, and not just some recruit! He was Major John Casey, who had apparently been in here before and built quite a reputation for himself. She didn't know whether her cover was blown or not with Alex. He could have been too out of it to notice Chuck calling her Sarah. He might not have noticed her take down the waiter; he'd been focused on the laptop. But how could she explain being there? And he might have noticed Chuck was in the ambulance. She sighed again; as soon as Graham got here she would find out what she had to do.

She looked up as a doctor walked past, hoping they had news on Alex. They walked past. She grimaced. He'd been rushed into surgery, bleeding internally and externally. The clock showed they'd been here 40 minutes. Did it usually take that long in surgery? What if there were complications...?

If he died, she didn't know how she would handle it. She had always wanted to apologize for what had happened when she was 13. Even though she was young, she should have chosen to go with Alex. She knew that now.

She thought back to the time she had made her decision.

''_Alex, what're doing? Alex?'' her dad asked h__er brother._

''_I'm going. I'm not doing your stupid cons with you anymore! Look what you're doing to us! Samantha's perception of fun is stealing off of innocent people. I used to think like that too, until I grew up and realized what we were actually doing!'' _

_Sam looked at her older brother who was shoving his clothes into the last bag. Two others waited by the front door. She kept hidden by the wall so they couldn't see her. Her dad was trying to stop him._

''_Alex, please just stay so we can talk about this! You can't just leave Sam here! She loves you Alex''_

''_Don't use Sam against me! This is _your _fault, not mine. And I don't intend to leave Sam with you''_

_Sam's eyes widened as she heard that. Was he taking her away, without their dad? She ran into the room and grabbed the bag that was hanging loosely in Alex's hand and walked backwards, retreating towards the door._

''_Alex please don't__ leave'' she pleaded._

_Her brother looked at her and some of his anger seemed to ebb away._

''_I'm not staying here, and you don't have to either. You can come with me''_

_Why wasn't he saying dad could come? Why didn't he have a choice?_

''_What about dad?'' she asked._

_Alex glanced at his dad who was staring at him._

''_Dad's made his choice. He doesn't care about us enough to stop conning people and get a real job. I can get a real job that pays well and we won't have to-''_

''_Oh please! Your 19 Alex! You won't make anything out of yourself! You're a con man; always have been''_

_Alex took a dangerous step towards their dad._

''_I am _not _a conman. You deluded me into thinking what I was doing was right. Why do you think I haven't been on any of your cons for the past year? I only stayed because I knew you couldn't take care of Sam, but I saved up money, money I didn't get from conning people'' he added glaring at their dad. _

''_Your not taking Sam. If I can't change your mind then go Alex. But your not taking Sam''_

''_I think that's for her to decide'' he said looking at her. ''Sam, do you want to stay here or come with me?''_

_She stared up at the two people she was closest to and didn't know what to do. She didn't want Alex to go. But she didn't want to leave her dad. Alex had said he could get a job that paid well, but dad would be left conning people. Didn't that mean that her dad needed her more than Alex did?_

_She looked up to see both Alex and her father looking at her expectantly. _

''_I want to stay with our dad''_

_She watched as Alex face turned into one of extreme hurt, even though it had only lasted for a couple of seconds. She'd still seen it._

''_Fine; stay with _your _dad, because he sure as hell isn't mine'' he said as he grabbed the bag she held out of her hands with a force she hadn't seen before. He didn't even look at her as he walked past, thudded down the stairs and then left, slamming the front door shut._

She cringed as she heard the sound of a door shut, bringing her back to the present. She looked up to see a military, very high ranking woman walking towards Director Graham. Director Graham? When had he arrived? She watched as they talked in hushed voices. Graham nodded a lot whilst listening to her, but after a minute or two, put his hand up and started talking. She seemed to become more hostile as he talked, and her face turned icy. She nodded in the end and seemed more at ease. She turned and exited the waiting room. Sarah glimpsed more NSA guards waiting outside.

She didn't feel like sitting, she wanted to do something. She stood up but a hand grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly. She turned to see Chuck looking up at her.

''Where are you going?'' he said in an authorative voice.

She raised her eyebrows at the smile that played along his lips.

''I seem to remember rather vividly those being the four words you asked no more than 3 hours ago'' he smiled fully.

She couldn't help but smile back, his was like an invitation. He pulled her back down into her seat.

''Do I need to slap you or are you going to answer?'' he grinned.

She chuckled.

''I just want to see…John'' she said.

''I'm sure he'll be okay, he looked pretty tough. I hope you don't mind me asking, but who is he? To you I mean.''

She looked at Chuck's chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help thinking how unbelievably nice he was being. She had betrayed his trust by lying to him, she'd slapped him twice and then she'd had no choice but to make him come with her to the hospital so Graham could decide what to do. Yet here he was, smiling and trying to cheer her up.

She thought about how to answer him. If Alex was an NSA agent then he would realize she was something more than a civilian, and what was the harm in telling him?

''He's my brother''

She saw Chuck's eyes widen.

''Trust me; I didn't know he was NSA either. Or that he was the other Intersect'' she told him, and his expression turned to normal.

''Well I better be careful around you, wouldn't want your big brother to get angry at me for hurting his little sister'' he reddened as he realized what he'd just said.

She smiled slightly.

''It doesn't look like he'll be doing any protecting any time soon''

Chuck's face turned concerned. He was concerned about her now? Why was he being so nice?

''I'm sure he'll be okay. I mean this is a Government hospital right? I'm sure they have some of the best doctors working here'' he smiled encouragingly.

She just nodded as from across the room Graham caught her eye.

''Chuck, I have to go see my boss. I'll be back in a minute''

He nodded at her and she nearly smiled.

''Your going to have to let go of my hand for me to be able to do that Chuck''

His eyes widened again as he looked down at his hand wrapped around her fingers and then let her go.

''Well, yeah, I'm- I'll- I think- I guess- Yeah, I'll just sit. Here. Waiting. Not for you. Not that I don't want to wait for you… or … something'' he stumbled on his words and she couldn't help smiling at him.

''Okay Chuck''

She turned and walked towards Graham in the corner of the room and stopped in front of him.

''Bartowski is the Intersect, any information on him?''

''I know. I don't think he was involved with Bryce, he's just a normal guy''

Graham nodded.

Sarah bit her lip. ''Who was that woman that was talking to you earlier?''

Graham's eyes narrowed. ''That was General Diane Beckman; NSA. The man that was hurt was also NSA. And he's also the other Intersect.''

So he was definitely the other Intersect…

''Beckman and I have talked and come to an agreement; the two Intersects will work together. That is if the NSA manages to keep theirs alive''

She flinched as he said it and Graham noticed.

''Now that I think about it, I remember being told you were adamant about travelling with him here. Care to explain Agent Walker?''

She looked at Graham's face. What would he say if he told her? After all, he was like her father figure. He had found her 3 years after Alex had left, when she was 16. Her dad had conned some pretty bad people and Graham took him in. He offered her a job in the CIA, and she was trained to be a spy. When she was 17, she used the CIA database to track him down. That was how she'd managed to find him again. She had to thank Graham for that. She owed it to him to tell him the truth. She sighed.

''He's my brother. John Casey is my brother''

Graham's eyes widened at the news, his face in shock. He took a moment to compose himself.

''Your brother…you never mentioned a brother to me before''

''We never knew our mom, it made us closer. He left us when I was 13. It was one of the worst days of my life Graham. I didn't talk about him much. I found him when I was 17. We remained in contact for a while, but then it got harder and harder with missions and training…and he seemed to be just as busy. I guess I know why now. We were both spies''

Graham nodded. ''I have to tell Beckman, Sarah. And I don't know how she's going to react. We agreed we would have 2 Intersects with two more agents to the team; you, Casey and Chuck with an unknown. She might want you off the team''

Sarah scowled. ''No, I want to work with Casey and Chuck.''

And Chuck? Where did that come from?

Graham nodded. ''I'll work things out, you can go''

Sarah nodded and glanced back as she walked to see Graham ordering a CIA guard to let Beckman know he wanted to see her ASAP.

She looked forward to see Chuck looking back at her.

''Hey'' he said, more wearily that before. ''Would it be okay if I called my sister Ellie and told her that I left Morgan's and went to a party or something? I know I can't tell her anything, I just don't want her to worry''

Sarah nodded. ''Just use the hospital phone over there'' she pointed to the phone connected to the wall ''mobiles aren't allowed''

He smiled at her and walked over, rummaging in his pockets for change.

''Chuck, it's a free phone''

He looked between her and the phone.

''Right; I knew that''

She couldn't help smiling.

* * *

><p>''We stopped all bleeding and put new stitches in. He'll be out for a while, he lost quite a bit of blood, but he should be okay. That is, if he doesn't run off to defuse a bomb and pull his stitches again''<p>

Beckman nodded. She had expected as much. She liked the doctor, she saw her quite often as she was usually who treated Casey.

''Thank you''

She looked up as a man from the CIA walked up to her.

''General, Director Graham wishes to speak to you urgently''

Urgently? Something must have come up with their agreement. She nodded curtly and followed him through the corridor. They entered the waiting room again. She glanced at Walker and the asset, Bartowski. He was talking on the phone and Walker was watching him. She looked away and walked over the Graham.

''Something's come up that I think you should know''

Her eyes narrowed. ''Go on''

'John Casey: your Intersect. He's Walker's brother''

Her _brother?_ Since when did Casey have family ties? She scowled. They couldn't work together, it could compromise too much.

''Then Agent Walker will be extracted from the team-''

''No, Walker is one of my best. It won't get in the way of her job. And if Casey is as good as you say he is, neither will he''

Beckman stared at him for a moment.

''Fine; Walker can stay on the team, for now''

She turned and walked briskly from the room. As soon as Casey was awake, she was going to have a little word with him.

* * *

><p>''I don't think he'll be awake today, tomorrow seems more reliable. Mind you, Casey isn't exactly predictable…''<p>

Sarah just nodded. ''Can I go in and sit with him?''

The doctor frowned. ''I'd rather only family and hospital staff were in there''

''I'm his sister''

The doctor's eyes widened. Everybody had the same reaction to the both of them being siblings. The doctor opened the door for her.

''I need to go and check on other patients. He might look pale but his colour will be back by tomorrow. Call me if you think he needs me''

Sarah smiled at her and entered the room. She was right, he did look pale. She walked over and sat down in the chair beside his bed. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt over the bandages she could see through the fabric, he also had plain white hospital trousers on. She smirked to herself. That was probably because he refused the hospital gown. He had a few tubes running from his arms and an IV in his hand. She reached out and held it, the wave of emotion hitting her again. Being a spy meant suppressing your emotions, but these emotions she was feeling were from before she had joined the CIA. She should have chosen him. She loved her dad, but he was a conman and Alex had just been trying to get her away from that.

She wondered what would have happened if she had chosen him. Maybe neither of them would be spies, he wouldn't have the Intersect and she wouldn't be sitting here, stroking his motionless hand.

She thought about Graham's reaction, he took it considerably well. She just hoped the General would accept it and keep her on the team. Working with Alex would be something she wanted to do, and Chuck seemed to be a really nice guy.

She frowned. A nice guy that was getting shoved into the world of lies, deception and spying, without so much as a question in his direction. Maybe he could just do surveillance.

Either way she was thankful toward Graham, he hadn't dug any deeper than he needed to. She and dad never talked about Alex, not after that day. She could tell he missed him too, but he never came back. When they were forced to move, she had seen the resigned look on her fathers face, knowing his son couldn't find him again. But she had found him. He wasn't living under the name 'Alexander Coburn' but that hadn't surprised her, he'd had so many aliases by working with her father that it was plausible he just kept one. He was living under the name 'Josh Aarons', and even though she hadn't heard her father or Alex mention it, she guessed it was maybe one they had used before she started helping.

Now, she guessed that it was probably a cover name he was working with whilst being a spy. After all, he couldn't work up the reputation he had from being in the spy game just a few years. He had to have joined up not long after he left.

When she had found him for the first time, she'd been nervous as a wreck. She gazed distantly at the opposite wall as she began to remember.

_What if he doesn't even recognize me? What if he hates me so much he just tells me to leave? _

_She sighed. This wasn't helping her calm down. She looked up at the massive hotel like building she knew her brother lived in and felt fear for the first time in a long while. She used her training to block it out, but it was still there in the back of her mind._

_She walked forward, crossing the road and parking lot. She paused before opening the doors. This place was quite nice; he must have got himself a decent job. She smiled. He could get anything he set his mind to._

_She knew which room he was in, so didn't bother interacting with the receptionist. She just bounced up the stairs, feeling excited now. Even if he told her to leave, she would fight for him. She knew she should have chosen him, but she loved him too much to never see him again. It had taken a while to find him and now that she had, she wasn't letting him go again._

_She kept climbing the stairs until she reached the third floor. Room 227…227… she scanned the plates on the doors until she came to the right one. She stood there for a while, lingering while excitement and fear battled it out. She'd come this far, no backing out now. _

_She stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door. She didn't hear any movement from inside so she knocked again, slightly harder._

''_Can I help you?'' she jumped as she heard a voice behind her. She turned around quickly and looked right at Alex._

_He stood there for a second. ''Sam?'' he asked with disbelief in his voice._

_She nodded with tears in her eyes and closed them. This was it; he was going to tell her to leave, that she should never have come. Instead she felt arms envelope her and crush her to what felt a bit like a wall; a comfy wall. She looked up from beneath his neck and saw him smiling. She smiled back and threw her arms around him. They stood like that in the middle of the hallway for a few minutes before he pulled back._

''_How did you find me?' he asked._

''_I had dad's help'' she lied._

_His smile wavered slightly and he looked down._

''_Before he got locked up''_

_Alex's head shot up at that._

''_What?'' he asked._

''_Guess he conned one person too far''_

_Alex nodded slowly._

''_I stopped you know. I've got a decent job working at a small shop back home; it helps me pay rent for the small apartment I've got. I stopped when I was 15…'' her smile weakened slightly at what he might say._

''_Well you saw it was wrong quicker than me. I was 17 years old before I finally realized it wasn't as good as he made it out to be, nor was it a fun adventure. And it took a couple of broken bones on a bust up job to prove it'' he grinned._

_He wasn't mad. He was smiling. He'd hugged her. He was happy she was here._

''_I'm guessing your name isn't Sam anymore?''_

_She shook her head._

''_Hi, I'm Sarah Walker, nice to meet you'' she held out her hand and grinned._

_He chuckled and took her hand to pull her in for another hug._

She was pulled out of her reverie by the doctor walking back into the room. She glanced down at Alex with a smile lingering on her face.

''You seem less stressed than you were before'' the doctor said to her.

She looked up. ''Yeah, I guess seeing him breathing helps'' she smiled.

The doctor smiled back. ''I'm sick of seeing him. When he gets out, make sure he doesn't get shot or blown up any time soon. Oh and there's a handsome young man by the name of Chuck, I believe, asking for you in the waiting room'' she chuckled as she walked out the room again after putting the clipboard back into the shelf at the bottom of the bed.

Sarah sighed and got up from the bed. She stroked his hand once more before walking out the room and heading back to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Chuck felt extremely stiff and sore as he woke up the next morning. Where was he? And what was that leaning against him? He didn't remember inviting any girls around… last… he stopped mid thought as he remembered what had happened with Sarah and the hotel incident.<p>

He peered though his eyelashes at a sleeping Sarah, head on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful asleep. She didn't have her spy mask on. She was beautiful. Deadly and beautiful, and apparently now she was his 'handler'.

Beckman and Graham had explained what was going to happen last night, they hadn't asked him; just told him. He was joining a 4 man NSA/CIA Intersect team. Sarah and her brother Casey were the other 2 agents, and after him one slot was free. No one knew who was going to be the fourth member of the team yet.

He took a deep breath and couldn't help noticing that Sarah's hair smelled like fresh strawberries. He smiled. She stirred beneath him and he wiped the smile off his face and pretended he'd just woken up like her.

He stretched his arms into the air and fake-yawned. Sarah was biting her lip as he looked back down at her. She then chuckled at him.

''Only people in movies do that Chuck. You were already awake''

''Well, I didn't want to wake you up. You looked pretty comfortable''

''I think you'll find you were the one leaning onto me''

He started and then looked at Sarah, sitting in her own seat space. Chuck was leaning over the bar of both of their chairs and was indeed the one who had been leaning on to her.

He blushed.

''You still looked pretty comfortable'' he mumbled.

Sarah got up and started to move to the door ignoring the CIA guys hanging around.

''Hey, where you going?'' he asked her.

''To see if John's awake yet'' she answered not turning around.

''Can I come?'' he pleaded ''I'll wait outside, anything please, I haven't been outside this room for hours…'' he trailed off with a hopeful look on his face.

Hiding a smile, she nodded and he jumped up and walked from the waiting room with her. Hopefully John Casey had more colour in him than before in the ambulance.

He shuddered at the thought of the blood. He wondered how Sarah must have felt, watching her own brother cough up blood. If it had been Ellie, he would have probably passed out, unable to handle the pressure and stress. Sarah had been calm had ordered everyone around.

She was quite something. He thought back to Jill. Had she been as special as Sarah? He thought for a second, trying to define the meaning of special. Sarah could be special because she was a Government spy or because she had amazing clear blue eyes, just like Jill could be special because she was going to get a Stanford degree and graduate, or because she was incredibly intelligent.

They were both special he decided…except one of them didn't cheat on him with his best friend.

Sarah wins the special vote.

* * *

><p>Casey was sitting up in his bed watching General Beckman and Karen talk to each other. He couldn't hear them, but assumed it was about his condition. Or maybe the fact that he hadn't mentioned he had a sister.<p>

He had a perfectly good reason: he hated talking about his past. He loved Sam, but because of his spy life, he'd stopped contacting her as often, not meeting as much as usual; until it stopped completely, and neither of them tried to get back in contact. He figured she'd moved on with her life and she didn't want ties to her past. He'd accepted it…but there was something more going on.

Every point he had all pointed towards the one thing; Sam was a spy. He didn't want to believe it, the thought of his little sister holding a gun or killing anyone wasn't exactly nice. And if she wasn't NSA, she was CIA. He grimaced.

His thoughts were interrupted as Beckman walked up to him. Oh great, time to get berated for disobeying orders to stay in bed and for having a sister.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

No big speech? This almost sounded personal.

''I don't like to talk about my past''

''Walker isn't exactly your past anymore, Casey''

''That's still her name?''

''Yes, Agent Sarah Walker is a CIA spy, active in the field and missions''

He grimaced at hearing what he had suspected.

''Where is she?''

''Standing outside your room right now. With your new asset''

His eyes widened. Outside his room? He never felt nervous but right now he was wary she was going to kill him; literally.

''My new asset?''

''You will be joining a team working on the Intersect project, consisting of Charles Bartowski, Sarah Walker, and you. We need a fourth member but we are unsure of who to appoint at the moment. The Intersect project must be kept a highly classified secret, we cannot just let any agent know, they have to be trusted''

Casey nodded. This was going to be one hell of an assignment, working with his sister? And the geek…a civilian going on missions?

''I don't want to hear that you've gone Rambo and escaped from here again Casey. Stay here until I or the doctor says otherwise, and by here I mean in your bed.'' She looked him in the eye. ''I'm sure you want to talk to Walker, so I'll be leaving. Good day Casey''

Casey watched as the General walked over and opened the door. He saw her nod twice and then walk around the corner. There was a scrawny kid, probably Bartowski, and beside him stood Sam.

She hadn't changed that much in 2 years. She was even more beautiful, but he saw her blank expression; definitely a spy. She glanced backwards and said something to Bartowski before he nodded and allowed her to walk in by herself and close the door behind her.

There was awkward silence hanging in the room. Why couldn't she just say something? Even if she yelled at him, he'd be happier that just silence.

''How long?''

He knew what she was asking.

''I went back to college after I left, NSA were interested in me. I was doing field work by the age of 21''

It had been pretty intense training, but he'd worked hard. He was determined to become something. His father had told him he would always be a conman, and he would never be anything more. He'd wanted to prove him wrong. Deep down inside, he knew that feeling was still there.

''So when I first saw you again, you were a spy?''

''Yeah, I had had a mission the night before, I was on downtime. Were you?''

She hesitated then answered. ''Yes''

He wanted to slit his throat and die a quick painless death. This was unbelievably awkward…

''When I was 16 dad conned the wrong people. Director Graham took him in and offered me the chance to join the CIA. I accepted. I wasn't in field work yet when I saw you, but I was nearing the end of my training''

That was a damn early age to be an agent. It was almost comical, they had both been spies every time they had met with each other, yet neither suspected the other.

She was standing awkwardly, midway between the door and his bed. She was smirking. He looked at her questioningly. She just smiled more.

''This has got to be the most awkward meeting in the history of the world''

He chuckled. ''Well how about I make it easier'' he held a hand out ''Hi, I'm John Casey, nice to meet you''

She smiled sheepishly as he quoted her and walked forward to shake his hand.

''I might hug you but I don't want to pull your stitches''

''Yeah, I think I've done that enough already. Could you invite the geek in, he's doing my head in pacing back and forth along the corridor…''

She rolled her eyes but called 'Chuck'. Chuck? It was nerdier than Charles; made sense.

Chuck opened the door slightly and slipped inside, then he tripped on his own feet and stumbling forward to catch Sarah's hand so he didn't fall onto the ground.

He didn't like him.

* * *

><p>Sarah stumbled as Chuck fell with his own feet and nearly pulled her down with him.<p>

He rushed to get his footing back and straightened up, smoothing out his shirt.

''Sorry, there was a, thing, on the floor'' he mumbled.

''It's called footing. You obviously don't have it''

She widened her eyes at her brother. He was just as sarcastic as ever.

''Ignore him Chuck, he's like that to most people''

Chuck smiled at her but stopped when he noticed Casey narrowing his eyes at him.

''So, this is our team then. Coolio. I mean, we need one more person obviously. By the way, do we get to choose who we get or do the CIA or NSA choose for us? There should be like a catalogue…'' he grinned at the thought.

''Beckman will probably decide who's going on the team. She told me she has to think it through carefully, the Intersect project is highly classified; we have to have somebody we can trust, not just any agent'' Casey said.

He spoke like a spy, with an emotionless voice; authorative and direct.

She turned to Chuck. ''People have enemy spies in every agency, we can't take a chance that a rogue agent could know about the Intersects and tell anyone''

Chuck nodded and she turned back to Casey.

''How long you laid up in here for?''

''A week''

Sarah had to hide a smile at the glare Casey shot Chuck. This was going to be eventful.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so so so sorry this chapter took so long. ****I had a case of writers block half way through but I'm finished my exams now.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 3**

Everybody on team Bartowski so far sat on the only seating available – the floor - in Casey's new living room. His apartment was across from Casa Bartowski, and since he'd only got out of hospital earlier that day, the place wasn't sorted yet. The only furnishings visible were the surveillance equipment stashed carefully in boxes around the room, and the giant TV that was hooked up to other boxes and hung in the middle of the wall opposite the three of them. Chuck just wanted to go around and fiddle with everything, but he knew Casey would never let him.

While Sarah Walker was a beautiful blonde deadly kick ass CIA agent that he had become fond of over the past week, her older brother, Casey, was another thing. For one, he could probably kill him without breaking a sweat, and even though he knew Sarah could too…he knew that Casey was more likely to _actually do it._

The three of them were sitting eating sandwiches Sarah had bought them. Chuck was just finishing his, but Sarah had ate half and left the other for later. Casey had taken a few bites before putting it back down. Chuck guessed it was because a week wasn't really enough to heal his wounds completely, and Casey still wasn't feeling at his best, or at least his appetite wasn't.

He nearly choked as he swallowed a large amount of sandwich as the TV screen beeped and the General appeared on screen. Sarah hammered him on the back as he coughed and spluttered, before finally swallowing it down properly. He breathed and turned to see Sarah and Casey look at him with the same blank expressions, perhaps hiding a hint of humour. Before he could deliberate much on it though, they turned to the TV and said in unison;

''General''

Chuck looked back and forth between his team and the scary woman staring down at him. He finally caught on.

''Oh, Hi! General'' he said quickly.

The general gave him a cold look before speaking.

''As Major Casey is no longer in hospital and the team is now functional, I'd like to introduce the new member of the team. They will arrive at the apartment complex in approximately 10 minutes. As you all know, the Intersect Project is incredibly valuable, therefore we have only told them there is one Intersect, and that it is Chuck''

Why me? He thought. Why couldn't she tell him Casey had an Intersect and he didn't…Did the NSA hate him or something?

''He will have papers confirming his identity. Dismissed.''

Chuck raised his eyebrows at the now black TV screen. Apparently General Beckman wasn't one to hang around.

''Well we better get ready for the new team member to arrive'' Sarah broke the silence.

Casey grunted and got up, grimacing a bit in stiffness, and pulled his gun out of his back pocket. Sarah did the same, and Chuck stared at them both.

''Guns?''

Casey looked at him as if he was an idiot, while Sarah paused to look at him.

''In case whoever comes through that door isn't who they are supposed to be''

Chuck nodded absentmindedly, still slightly unnerved by the guns. A knock at the door made him jump slightly again, and Casey rolled his eyes at him, earning a swat on the arm from Sarah, who gave him a glare. She walked over the door, gun at the ready.

Chuck watched her open it and a tall, over middle aged man walked through the threshold, holding a badge and some papers.

''Stay where you are until we know exactly who you are''

The man just nodded, his eyes focusing in on Chuck. The fact that his eyes were boring into his skull made Chuck feel like he was being searched, and he shifted uncomfortably. Sarah had moved to the laptop sitting in the corner and had obviously confirmed his identity as both Sarah and Casey lowered their guns.

The tall man held his hand out to Chuck; ''Doctor Jonas Zarnow, pleased to meet you…Chuck''

* * *

><p>Sarah watched as the Doctor kept glancing at Chuck every few seconds. It was slightly unnerving, and she could see Chuck was getting uncomfortable. He was sitting on the bunker in the kitchen staying out of the way while she and Casey talked with Zarnow.<p>

''So you're a Doctor?'' Casey asked.

Sarah glanced at her brother and hid a smile. She still had to get used to being with him.

''Yes, I specialize in neurology, and as the Intersect is in the brain, both the CIA and NSA found that I could help in that area'' he paused for a moment. ''I never thought it could actually work. I mean in theory, I believed of course, but in practice…'' he trailed off and glanced at Chuck again, who looked stiff and uncomfortable on the bench.

He was the only one sitting as the three of them were standing in the middle of the room.

''Why didn't you think it would work in practice?'' she asked.

''It just didn't seem likely. All of the government's secrets in one mind…'' he drifted off smiling.

Sarah glanced at Casey and he shrugged slightly before turning his attention back to the doctor.

''Have you got field experience or are you just a surveillance type?'' he asked.

''Either really, but I prefer to be the one in the van, apart from being a doctor of course''

Sarah felt slightly better that they would have a trained doctor available to them at all times. At least if any of them got hurt he would be on hand immediately. She watched Casey nod at the doctor and then lead him to the spare room to set up his things.

She turned back to Chuck who looked more comfortable now that Zarnow was gone. He smirked at her.

''He's slightly creepy. Not that he's not a good doctor or anything, well I haven't actually seen him in practice, using scalpels or god forbid needles or something'' he babbled.

Sarah shook her head and leaned against the fridge. ''You babble when your nervous or freaked out''

Chuck looked at her for a moment before grinning. ''Well I'm kind of scared what Casey might do if he realizes you are 2 metres away from me and he's not here''

Sarah laughed ''He isn't that protective!''

Chuck mocked a shocked expression.

''You don't see the death glares he sends my way when you aren't looking! The expression 'If looks could kill' was practically made because of him'' he chuckled.

Sarah shook her head, but she had caught a glimpse of the death glares, and he was right. It wasn't so bad that she had an overprotective brother though.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Chuck looked around and whistled. Casey was just finishing manoeuvring some pretty decent furniture around the room. The entire apartment looked kitted out. Wow, he thought, the Government works fast when it wants to. Sarah walked past him and started talking to Casey. She had slept in his spare chair last night to keep watch since Zarnow was in Casey's spare room, and she didn't really have any other option. He would have made her take the couch, but Ellie was still slightly annoyed at him for disappearing with only one phone call for two days and he didn't know how he'd explain an extremely hot blonde couch crashing at their house.<p>

He jumped as Casey clicked his fingers in his face.

''C'mon moron, debrief''

Chuck shot a glare at his back when he noticed him chuckling at his torment. Zarnow walked into the room with a cup of what looked like coffee in his hand and stood beside Casey and Sarah in front of the massive TV screen mounted on the wall.

It was quite a comical situation. All three of them were just staring at a blank screen…he chuckled and they all turned to look at him with a questioning expression.

''It just looks funny how your just standing there staring- you know what never mind'' he blurted quickly upon seeing the confused expressions on their faces. He walked up and stood beside Sarah earning a sideways half-glare from Casey.

A beep sounded and the General appeared with another man he recognized. It was Director Graham; Sarah's boss. He liked the Director better than the General; he just seemed softer in some way, mainly because he didn't always look extremely pissed off. He mentally clapped himself on the back for remembering and turned his attention back to what they were actually saying. Crap, they were talking?

''-have met Doctor Zarnow. We realize that you only just arrived last night Doctor but we want to experiment on what the Intersect can do so we can know as soon as possible it's limits or strengths''

Zarnowe nodded. ''Of course, I already set everything up. I assumed you would want it done as soon as possible''

The superiors on screen nodded to him.

''Very well, Doctor, take Chuck and get started. Sarah you may observe if you wish. Casey I need an extra word with you''

Casey nodded while Zarnow motioned for him to head into the spare room, Sarah following. He glanced back at Casey, wondering what the 'extra word' was about.

* * *

><p>''They're out of earshot General'' Casey said as he glanced up the stairs then returned to stand in front of his superiors.<p>

''Good, as you realize, Zarnow only knows about Chuck and not you. I want to keep it that way. If, after some time, the team if working well, I will tell him about you, but at this moment it's safer if fewer people know'' the General stated.

Casey nodded, understanding. The more people that knew, the more people were in danger of being found and tortured for information.

''The test Chuck is being given is simply encoded images. If he flashes on the correct files, we know the Intersect is capable of working correctly in the human brain''

The Director cut in ''For your cover, you will simply be Sarah's brother. Both of you have just moved here from DC. You met Chuck at the local Buymore and he set you up with a job there. Sarah will work at the fast food store across from you. We'll send more details via email, but for now, work on settling in and setting down your basic cover''

Casey internally groaned halfway through Graham's speech. The Buymore…of all places, Chuck picks the Buymore. It was hard enough having to tolerate him without the Buymore. Now he was going to be working with him. Well, in the normal life as well.

He nodded and turned off the link as he was dismissed and walked upstairs to the spare room. Sarah smiled at him from across the room and he smiled back on reflex. He didn't usually smile a lot, but Sarah was the link to his emotional life, it felt natural to smile at her. Chuck was rambling on and on about something, not making much sense to him. Zarnow was recording his speech on the laptop and smiling.

Casey knew that Doctor's liked their experiments and all, but Zarnow was creepily obsessed. Or maybe he was obsessed with Chuck… maybe Zarnow batted for the other side? He grinned as he imagined the look that would be on Chuck's face if he mentioned it to him and turned his attention to the screen Chuck was staring at. A stupid pansy flower… he laughed at the double meaning then stopped short.

He flashed as he saw the White House appear, the President, hundreds of people gathered in a crowd, the President making a speech, and then the flower again. He blinked thoroughly as the flash disappeared, and tried to remember Zarnow was in the room. The last thing he wanted was for him to be suspicious.

''It really is amazing. It really works…everything Chuck has said has been connected to the flash of perfect Intel. Apart from the remark about the incredible definition of the picture''

Casey rolled his eyes. That sounded like Chuck.

* * *

><p>Sarah couldn't help the slight scowl lingering on her face as she walked into the Buymore. Wienerlicious wasn't exactly the best place to work, especially with the weird boss she had. However, she was nearly smiling as she got closer to the Nerd Herd desk and rang the bell beside Chuck.<p>

He looked up from the phone in his hands and smiled, successfully dropping the screwdriver that had been in his mouth.

''Oh'' he scrambled down to pick it up and shot back up.

''Still fixing phones then?''

He shrugged. ''No one else seems to work here except me. Well there's Casey, but he has creepy housewives crowding around him as he lifts boxes. It's kind of disconcerting'' he grimaced.

Sarah glanced around until she saw, indeed, the 3 considerably older woman watching Casey use his muscles to lift microwaves and fridges. He didn't look too happy about it.

''I should really go save him'' she smirked.

''You should, but you won't''

She looked back at Chuck.

'Why's that?'' she challenged.

''You have to watch your siblings suffer, it's a general rule. Why do you think he was smirking at your outfit this morning?''

Sarah looked down at her completely ridiculous outfit and then shot a glare at Casey.

''Your right. Let's leave him''

Chuck laughed.

''Hey, where's Zarnow?''

Sarah shrugged. ''Probably finishing up his report on you know what. Casey said he was still in the spare room when we left the courtyard. Oh, and I'm sorry for staying in your room again. We have the surveillance we need set up now. I think I can find an apartment close enough. I'll crash on Casey's couch until then''

Chuck nodded at her. ''Hey, I know that your usually really careful and everything, but you left your make up bag in the bathroom this morning, and Ellie is freaking out and ordered me to invite you over to dinner this evening. I know it isn't exactly a top secret mission or gunplay but it may turn into some interrogation from my sister'' he smiled nervously.

Sarah grimaced.

''Chuck I deliberately left it in there so Ellie would notice. We need to start setting down our covers…I'm going to be the role of your girlfriend''

She held back a smile as Chuck choked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of.

''Oh-'' He coughed slightly again. ''Right, okay…yeah. Okay'' His eyes widened slightly and Sarah tensed. ''Casey already knows about this right?''

She relaxed and smiled. ''Yeah, we discussed it this morning'' She waited until the nerd herd employee that had entered the desk area left and continued.

''I'll be your cover girlfriend, Casey will just be my older brother and Zarnow is an old friend of our'' she hesitated but carried on quickly so Chuck wouldn't notice ''dads, staying with us for a while. We just moved here from DC and they bought the apartment across from yours in Eco Park. We met in the courtyard, and you met Casey at the Buymore and set the job up for him, like you already know''

Chuck nodded slowly.

''Chuck, I know that it's a lot to take in especially since it's only been around a week since this all happened, but we really need to get this right if it's going to work''

Chuck nodded and then laughed. ''I feel a bit freaked out at the entire situation, but I guess I can deal with it. So can you make dinner tonight?''

''Yeah I can, time?''

''Seven I think''

''You think?''

''Well it's usually seven, so I wasn't really paying attention at that point in time. Someone was nuking me on Halo''

Sarah looked at him sceptically.

''What?''

* * *

><p>Zarnow turned another corner in the car, and then stopped on the deserted track. He pulled out a black phone and turned it over in his hands.<p>

If he was going to get what he wanted, he'd have to do this now. No sense in waiting, Walker or the Major would get too suspicious of him. He sighed and turned on the phone. It lit up with orange buttons and he quickly placed it on the seat beside him and started the car up again, driving around the corner. He pulled his own phone out and dialled Walkers number. It ran into voicemail and he waited for the beep. He started talking when he heard it.

''Walker, it's me Zarnow, you can't trust Casey, I know it was him. There's an NSA incinerator in my car. It's too late for me, I've got seconds. Don-'' he cut himself off as he dropped the phone on the floor of the car and sprinted off leaving the door open. At a safe distance he pushed the detonator and the car exploded.

A jet of flame flew into the air and Zarnow, even at his distance, was knocked back slightly. He grinned at the sight of the wrecked car and stood back up. He walked back towards it slowly and began erasing any evidence that Doctor Jonas Zarnow was still alive. The plan was set.

* * *

><p>Sarah was cleaning down the bunkers of her fast food shop when Chuck came in.<p>

''Hey, you look surprised. Didn't get my text?''

''No, must have my phone turned off'' she reached into her pocket and turned it on.

''You're a spy and you have your phone turned off?''

''Well it has an emergency reboot. If it's a call or text from Casey or any of my superiors then it comes through anyway''

''Aw, can I get on the important list?''

''Are you going to text me about lunch and video games?''

Chuck looked like he was having an internal struggle.

''Hmm, just lunch?''

Sarah shook her head and put the phone to her ear to hear the voicemail she had from Zarnow, curious.

''Walker, it's me Zarnow, you can't trust Casey, I know it was him. There's an NSA incinerator in my car. It's too late for me, I've got seconds. Don-''

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face as she practically felt the explosion of the car through the phone. She looked at Chuck in disbelief. He looked back at her confused.

''Sarah, is everything okay?''

She pressed for a repeat of the voicemail and put it on loudspeaker. As Zarnow's voice ran through the empty fast food shop, Chuck's mouth gaped open.

''Casey…no not Casey…he wouldn't do that, why would he do that?''

Sarah shook her head but then her phone rang. It was Casey. She picked it up on the fourth ring.

''Casey?'' she said immediately.

''Zarnow's dead''

Sarah held back the anger and confusion at what was happening and continued talking.

''Where's the scene?'' she asked ''We should check it out''

She heard a grunt over the phone. ''I'll send you the coordinates and meet you there. Get Chuck to stay with his sister or something, he should be safe for an hour or two''

Sarah nodded even though he couldn't see and ended the call. She turned to Chuck who still had a shocked expression.

''I'm going to the scene with Casey. I'll find out what's happening. You have to stay with your sister while were gone'' she said.

Chuck's eyes widened. ''You going to the place Zarnowe was killed with _the man that killed him? _Are you _insane?''_ he shouted in a high pitched voice.

Sarah felt her anger boil. ''We don't _know _if Casey killed him yet, and I'll be fine Chuck I'm a spy, I know how to handle this. You don't. Go home''

She walked out of the shop to get a change of clothes from her car and head to the coordinates Casey had just sent her. Chuck just stared at her as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Sarah pulled up at the scene; it had a few police cars around, probably NSA or CIA for cover. Local police didn't need to know anything about this. What struck her as odd was where it was…practically in the middle of no where. It made no sense for Zarnow to be driving around here, especially when Casey had said he was still in the spare room when he left. Had Casey lied?<p>

Sarah shook her head angrily and stalked towards the wreck of a car. Casey was already there, checking out the rubble. Great, he could have removed any evidence already.

She gritted her teeth and walked up to him.

''Got anything?''

Casey looked up at her questioningly. ''Just got here, haven't checked''

''Got his body?''

''Nope, probably burnt to a cinder and ash to be honest''

Sarah nodded and they both started looking around. Casey was just kicking things with his foot but Sarah climbed into the car slightly and searched around. She glanced at Casey multiple times, seeing if he looked guilty or tense. He was looking at his phone while occasionally kicking the rubble.

She felt a new wave of anger rise when she saw the black and wrecked phone in the car. But it wasn't Zarnow's. She glanced at Casey again to make sure he wasn't looking before picking it up and pocketing it. She stood up and addressed Casey.

''Can't find anything. Graham will probably send in a team to search properly. I have to go get ready for dinner with Chuck. See you later tonight''

Sarah walked off without waiting for a response and sat heavily in her car. She drove off; oblivious to the cold stare Casey was giving her, knowing she had pocketed the incinerator.

* * *

><p>Chuck waved to Morgan as he left the store; he had to get ready for his family dinner in three hours; with Sarah. He sighed and wandered across the road to his new Nerd Herder.<p>

He didn't notice Casey leaning against his car until he walked right into him.

''Woah! Casey?'' he said as he stepped back.

Chuck immediately felt a cold chill run up his spine. Casey had apparently killed Zarnow… I don't know anything, I don't know anything he chanted over and over in his head.

Casey narrowed his eyes suspiciously before talking.

''Has Sarah said anything to you?''

''Said anything? Like what?'' he chuckled nervously and gulped.

Casey stood up from leaning against the car and walked closer to Chuck threateningly.

''Like why she took evidence from Zarnowe's car. Why she didn't mention it.''

Chuck gulped again and just stared at him, unable to say anything. Casey grabbed his tie and tugged on it.

''What is it Bartowski!''

Chuck started to panic. This was a trained NSA cold killer spy looking at him _very _threateningly.

Casey let him go and took a small step back. ''Talk''

Chuck gulped again; there was no way he could get out of this one.

''Earlier, while I was in Wienerlicious with Sarah… she answered a voicemail Zarnow left her. In short, he basically said you planted an explosive, and NSA incinerator. Then it got cut off when it exploded'' he suddenly felt angry at Casey.

''And by the sounds of it you did plant it! You're NSA, it was an NSA incinerator. Sarah was with me when it happened at the Buymore so it wasn't her! It was you! And now you're here to kill me too!'' he yelled, before running off.

He heard the footsteps behind him, but kept running. People were giving him weird looks. After all he was running through the car park being chased by a _crazy _man trying to kill him.

He was panting with the exertion of running so much. One week. One week in the spy business and he was going to die. Casey was a trained agent. He couldn't out run him. As if his thoughts were in sync with reality, he was pushed to the ground and was now looking at one very angry John Casey.

''Casey, please, please don't kill me!''

''Shut up moron, I'm not going to kill you!''

Chuck started at him for a moment. ''You're not? No you're going to torture me for information! That's it!''

''Shut up Bartowski. One, I know all the information you do, remember?'' he tapped the side of his head. ''so there's no need to torture you. Two, if I wanted to kill you, why would I wait beside your car in a public place, in plain sight of anyone who could say they saw me with you last. Three, Sarah could have planted the bomb before she left with me this morning. And just for the record, I was at the Buymore the same time you and Sarah were!''

Chuck took this information in whilst staring at a very angry John Casey.

''You didn't kill Zarnowe?''

''Try to keep up Bartowski. No I didn't kill Zarnowe''

Casey got off him and Chuck scrambled up.

''Prove it''

Just as Chuck said it, they heard an explosion from the other side of the car park. Casey spun around and Chuck just stood there gaping as people fled the scene.

''There's your proof Bartowski''

Chuck stared at him. ''What?''

Casey growled and turned back to look at him.

''That was my car''

''Wait, so it was Sarah?''

Casey grimaced and paused. ''Me and Sarah don't exactly have the close brother sister relationship right now, but we did once. And Sarah wouldn't try to kill me. She hasn't completely changed''

Chuck thought about it for a minute, mentally wondering if Casey hadn't completely changed. He was right, he'd known Sarah for a week, but unless she was a really good actor – that's a possibility, he noted – then she hadn't tried to kill Casey, meaning she hadn't killed Zarnow. He zoned back in as he heard Casey talking.

''Come on, we've got to go. Now''

He ran off in the direction they had originally come from and Chuck ran after him.

''Pass me the keys''

Chuck took a moment to register that they were back at the Nerd Herder as he gulped for breath. He tossed the keys to Casey who took them and jumped in the driver's seat. Chuck fumbled with the door and sat down heavily. He gripped the door handle as the car jolted to a start and Casey flew out of the parking lot whilst making a call.

''I need a clean up team at the Burbank Buymore parking lot. Car explosion. Minimal casualties'' Casey nodded once, ended the call and then turned to Chuck.

''Call Sarah, I think I know who killed Zarnow''

Chuck looked at him expectantly as he called Sarah. Casey dodged more cars along the way and put his foot down.

''Zarnow; he faked his own death''

Chuck heard that as the phone kept ringing with no answer.

* * *

><p>Sarah glared at Zarnow from the passenger seat. He was driving her Porsche with a grin on his face. Her hands were cuffed and tied to the door for extra measure. She was wearing clothes she'd put on for the dinner with Ellie and she <em>had <em>had her hair set perfectly.

''Why are you doing this?'' she spoke for the first time since he had incapacitated her.

''Because Agent Walker, Chuck Bartowski has already called you three times. When I'm ready, I'll tell him where you are and he'll be the stupid hero and try to save you by himself. I get him and any extra information I can torture out of you''

''If you call and tell him where we are, Casey will come along and you'll be dead before you get near Chuck''

She watched as Zarnowe chuckled. She mentally rolled her eyes at the word 'chuckled', considering the irony.

''Agent Casey is out of commission. Maybe they'll be able to get an ID on his teeth'' he smirked.

Sarah stomach lurched and she fell quiet, thinking there was no one that was going to save her, including her dead brother.

* * *

><p>Casey quickly typed in his codes for the new security system and ran inside, his gun out and ready. He glanced around. There was Sarah's make up bag on the couch and her Wienerlicious outfit. He ran upstairs to check the spare room, and found that all Zarnow's equipment and clothes were gone. He swore and hit the door.<p>

He could see Chuck staring at him from the corner of his eyes as he tried to calm down.

''Casey, there was a note downstairs''

Casey turned to face him.

''It says to call Sarah's number or he'll just make it more painful than it already is''

Casey growled and there was a snapping noise. He looked down to see the door handle, snapped off, in his right hand. He dropped it and turned back to face Chuck.

''Call her again and put it on loudspeaker''

Chuck visibly gulped and pressed the call button. They both waited as the ringing noise reverberated around the quiet house. Then someone picked up.

''_Ah, Chuck. Nice to hear from you''_

Casey ground his teeth together but kept his mouth shut. Zarnow thought he was dead. He nodded to Chuck who looked back at him with wide eyes.

''What have you done with Sarah?''

''_Nothing much yet; apart from steal her lovely Porsche'' _Casey heard laughing from the other end of the phone call and ground his teeth harder. _''See Chuck, I want that Intersect in your head, and I'm going to get it. Casey's dead and you can't tell anyone else. So you are going to come to me''_

Casey let his jaw slack slightly. He was going to shoot that guy to the ground floor of hell.

''_I'll send you the location, just make sure you get here''_

_''Chuck don't do it, just forget about me!_''

Casey's stomach clenched into tight knots as he heard Sarah's voice; to him she was still his little sister that used to annoy him 24 hours a day and ask him to help with homework, not the spy she was. Not the captured agent; just his baby sister. His jaw tightened again as he held emotions he hadn't felt in a while at bay.

''_If you forget about her Chuck; you'll never see her again, and it'll be your fault'' _

The phone line disconnected and they both stood there, waiting. The phone lit up again as Chuck got the text and he passed the phone to Casey. It was an abandoned warehouse near one of the harbour airports for helicopters.

He ran downstairs and grabbed as many guns as he could hold. He passed Chuck a Kevlar vest and shrugged on a black jacket to cover the bright green he was wearing. He started towards the door but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at Chuck.

''You don't have a vest?''

Was he really asking him this?

''Zarnow took the other one, now hurry the hell up''

He shoved Chuck out of his apartment and they ran through the courtyard towards his Nerd Herder.

''You think she'll be okay?'' Chuck asked as they drove well above the speed limit towards the warehouse.

Casey hesitated before answering. ''I don't know Bartowski''

Driver's were getting pissed off at him and flipping him the bird. He really didn't care and just put his foot flat to the floor. He slowed as he rounded the corner to the Warehouse and stopped completely behind stocked crates. He took his Sig out and took the safety off.

''So what's the plan?''

Casey paused and thought it over. He didn't know the condition of Sarah, or if he walked in guns blazing, that Zarnow wouldn't have a gun to her head ready. He wanted Chuck alive.

''You walk in there and talk, distract him. I'll come in from the back''

''You aren't going to ask me to stay in the car or something?''

''What are you going to do in the car? Blind him with headlights through the window?''

Chuck looked at him sceptically. ''I'm not a spy, I don't know how to do these things'' he stated.

''Bartowski, the one thing I've learned about you this week is that you never shut up. Get in there and talk!''

Chuck jumped and unfastened his seatbelt as Casey got out his side and drew his gun. He nodded towards Chuck who looked like he was facing an army of ghosts.

''Lets go''

Casey took off towards the back door whilst watching Chuck run towards the front. He kept his gun ready as he knelt down to pass the window.

''_Ah Mr Bartowski, finally here I see''_

''_Chuck…I … told you… not…''_

Casey heard a smack and Sarah's voice stopped. Casey held his breath and passed the window and set off for the back door. He reached it and opened it slightly, peering inside. It was pretty dark but there was a light on in the main room. He passed through the small room he was in and crouched by a wooden crate to look at the scene.

Chuck was facing him, standing with his hands up as Zarnow aimed a gun at him and Sarah…Sarah was bleeding from cuts on her arms and looked pretty out of it. He gritted his teeth together and walked silently towards Zarnow, his gun raised and aiming at the back of his head.

''Nice of you to join the party Chuck, get over beside Walker so I can-'' he stopped mid sentence as Chuck noticed him behind Zarnow and took one flipping long look. _Stop watching me Bartowski!_ Ah crap, too late…

Zarnow spun around and wacked his gun out from his hands, Casey grabbed the hand holding his gun and brought it down hard against his knee. Zarnow yelped and swung at Casey's face. Casey shook his head at the punch to his face and tackled Zarnow to the ground. They rolled but he got the upper hand and Casey head butted him and kneed his stomach. Zarnow scrambled off him and Casey attempted to get up but felt a hard smack to his head knock him down. He fell to the floor and felt something hit his ribs.

It hurt like hell digging into his ribs, but it was also the most comforting thing he felt right now. He rolled over and kept his leg over it. He looked up to see Zarnowe holding a gun at him.

''Your supposed to be dead Agent Casey, let me fix that''

He pulled the gun out from under his leg and shot. Zarnowe jolted as the bullet hit him in the chest and fell backwards. Casey got up slowly and brought his handcuffs out.

''That. Was. Scary'' he heard Chuck say. He dropped Zarnowe's cuffed wrists and turned around.

''Sarah?''

* * *

><p>She blinked slowly at first, not knowing whether she was hallucinating. He was supposed to be dead, but he was right here.<p>

''Casey?'' she knew her voice sounded weak but she didn't care.

''Yeah I'm here Sarah''

She reached out and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened immediately, and thought it was taking all he had not to pull away before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and it was like she'd been holding it since she first saw him a week ago. They'd spoken to each other and smiled, but they hadn't really connected again.

''He told me you were dead'' she pulled back and looked up at him.

''Well I'm not, so shut up and hug me'' he said gruffly.

She laughed and hugged him again.

''Guys, really sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but we have dinner in 15 minutes''

Sarah shot backwards.

''Crap! Is my make up still acceptable?''

Was he really hearing this? Seriously?

''Dinner and make up?'' he said disbelievingly.

Chuck smiled at him. ''And him'' he pointed to a cuffed Zarnow.

Sarah tried to look around him. ''Isn't he bleeding out?''

Casey shook his head. ''Nope, he took one of the Kevlar vests, just couldn't take a shot and got knocked out''

Sarah nodded and Casey helped her stand up. She smoothed out her clothes and grimaced as she looked at her arms.

''If I wear something with ¾ length sleeves, no one will see the cuts''

Still, she talks about clothing.

''Right, okay, how about we actually stop them bleeding first''

''Good point''

Casey walked off to pick up Zarnow mumbling; ''wouldn't want the blood to wreck your top…''

Cue swat on the arm from Sarah.

* * *

><p>Chuck smiled nervously as he walked into his apartment with Sarah 20 minutes later, ruffled looking. Casey had floored it back to his apartment where Sarah had gotten a change of clothes and make up to cover any bruises.<p>

So when Ellie ran up to him and hugged him and over excitedly hugged Sarah; he was pretty emotionally and physically drained.

Being a spy was hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so next chapter we get the 'proper' new member on the team. Any suggestions? Bryce? Carina? Or just someone I can make up?<strong>


End file.
